Charmed: ten years later
by ab31
Summary: This is a story set 10 years after the season 8 finale. Dan returns to San Francisco and starts hanging out with Piper. She tells Leo their just friends but is that the truth. Will Piper and Dan become more than friends? Will Piper continue loving Leo forever? Read to find out.


Author's note: Hi, before you start reading I wanted to tell you a few things. This story is set in 2016 which I'm pretty sure is 10 years after the series finale. Piper is 42 years old, she has three kids Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Wyatt is 13, Chris is 12 and Melinda is 9. This story will be less focused on the magic and more on the relationships of Piper,Leo and Dan. Lastly it will be in Pipers POV most of the time. That's it for now. Hope you enjoy the story.

"Beep beep beep beep beep" I woke up to the annoying sound of my phone alarm going off. I rolled over to the side of the bed, took my phone off charge and tapped the word STOP on the screen. It's currently 6:00am and this is usually the time I wake up everyday but I still feel exhausted and just wanna go back to sleep.

I rolled out of bed, practically falling on the floor, and went into the bathroom. I did my business and went downstairs into the kitchen. I was surprised to see that Wyatt was already awake and in his uniform for school despite the fact that he doesn't have to leave for another two and a half hours.

" Hey Wyatt, what are doing up already? " I questioned my 13 year old son.

"I was just trying to finish my homework before school" he replied.

He started year 7 about a month ago and is basically drowning in homework and assignments. I though that was weird being his first year of high school and all. I remember in my first year I had hardly any homework. Guess things have changed now though.

"Well that sounds like fun. Do you want anything to eat" I asked as I was filling the kettle with water to start making my morning coffee.

"No" he replied while looking down at his homework with a concentrated look on his face.

"Okey dokey then" I said tiredly.

All of a sudden the kettle beeped meaning the water was fully boiled. I grabbed my world's best mum mug and added the water, coffee, sugar and milk to inside of the mug. I then walked into the lounge room and sat on the chocolate brown lounge. I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV for some background noise while I checked my Facebook news feed on my phone and cautiously drank my coffee expecting it to burn my tongue.

By the time I finished my coffee it was already 6:20. I threw my phone next to me on the lounge and walked back into the kitchen, placing my mug in the sink to wash later. Wyatt was no longer sitting at the small circular table in the corner. He must've been upstairs in his bedroom finishing his homework. I grabbed a loaf of bread from the pantry and took out 6 slices to make the kids sandwiches for school. I put peanut butter on 2 slices for the boys because that was their absolute favorite. Melinda always preferred to have Vegemite on her sandwich though.

When I was finished making the sandwiches, I placed them in a zip lock bag and wrote the kids names on it and left them on the kitchen bench. I walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. As I was making my way up the stairs I passed Leo who still looked half asleep.

"Good morning Leo" I sang knowing it annoyed him when I sang in the early hours of the day.

He smiled and said "Shut up Piper"

I love how we have a relationship where we can insult and be rude to each other without taking it seriously. I walked into the bathroom across from my bedroom, and turned the shower onto a warm temperature. While I waited for the water to warm up I brushed my teeth and removed my grey shorts and black hoodie and stepped into the warm water. I stood under the water for about 2 minutes until I decided it was time to start washing my hair. I quickly did that and then quickly shaved my legs. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom.

I walked into closet and started looking through all my clothes for something to wear. I needed something warm because it is the middle of March and its starting to cool down before winter starts in June. I finally decided on a pair of tight fitting dark jeans and a white and black stripey shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows. I paired the outfit with a pair of black ankle boots. I decided to do a side fishtail braid and quickly did that. I then put on a bit of mascara to make my eyelashes stand out more and a small amount of lip gloss. I looked on the mirror and though I looked good enough for the day. I looked at the digital clock on the bed side table on Leo's side of the bed. The clock said it was exactly 7:03 so I decided it was now time to go and wake up the kids.

I walked out of the master bedroom and into Chris's bedroom. I walked straight to the window and pulled open his curtains letting the sunlight stream into the room straight onto Chris's face. I know it might sound mean but it's the only way to get the kid out of bed. He rolled over and pulled the blanket up over his face. I walked right up to him and yanked the blanket off the bed and threw it into the corner of the room.

"Chris, time to get ready for school. Go downstairs and dad will get something for breakfast" I told my 12 year old son. He got up and started walking to the bedroom door. "Good boy" I said while patting his head. When he left the room I walked over to his closet and pulled out his uniform and sat on his desk so he remembers to get dresses right away.

I walked out of Chris's room and across the hallway into Melinda's room. I walked in to find her already dressed in her uniform. A dark navy blue skirt and light blue button up shirt with short sleeves. Her uniform is pretty much the same as the boys except they wear shorts instead of a skirt. She was standing in the middle of the room looking like she was trying really hard to do something.

"Melinda, what are you doing" I questioned my 9 year old daughter.

"I'm trying to orb downstairs but it's obviously not working" she replied

"Well yeah, your father and I binded your powers 3 years ago" I said back.

"I know that, I just thought if i tried hard enough that it would work" she said.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it" I said to my sometimes forgetful daughter.

"Well it's not fair that Chris and Wyatt have their powers and I don't" she whined.

"Well Chris and Wyatt didn't orb away from home because they were told to clean their rooms." I said back to her with a laugh.

"Well it's still not fair" she repeated.

"I've told you before that we decided to only take them away for five years so you'll get them back in two years. Now quit your whining and go have some breakfast" I ordered.

She angrily stomped out of the room. Lately Melinda's been talking back a lot, which is quite annoying. If it doesn't stop soon I'm gonna have to talk to her about it.

As I was walking through the hallway of the second floor I heard the shower turning off in the main bathroom. It must be Leo because we are the only two in the house that use that bathroom. If he is now getting out of the shower that means that the kids to leave for school in 20 minutes. I walked into the kitchen to see the kids putting food and a bottle of water in their bags for school. Chris was already dressed so he must've done that when I was having a small argument with Melinda.

"Are you guys all ready for school" I asked the three kids.

"Yeah" they all said together.

At that moment Leo came downstairs looking refreshed from his shower. He was wearing jeans and a grey T-shirt. He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"OK kids its time to go now" Leo said to the kids.

They all jumped up and grabbed their bags and raced to car to try and get the front passenger seat. Leo chuckled and walked out the house while yelling out a goodbye to me.

Leo always takes the kids to school because the school is near where he works. One year ago he decided to open up a magic store to sell ingredients for potions and a bunch of other magical knick knacks and he's been working their ever since. I would take the kids to school but Leo works literally two minutes away. Whereas I own a restaurant in the opposite direction so it works out easy for him to do it.

I quickly walk around the whole house to make sure all the lights and TV is turned off. I then grabbed my black handbag and chucked in my house keys in it along with my phone and purse. I then grabbed my car keys and walked out of the house.

I locked the front door and sat in the car with my bag on the passenger seat. I started the engine and backed out of the driveway. I got onto the street and drove away from the old Halliwell manor.

Authors note: Did you like it? I know that nothing really happened but this was more of a introduction to the characters and you getting to read how their lives have changed. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. So don't forget to follow the story to get a notification on the new chapter. Also I typed this up on a tablet because that's all I have so if you notice any mistakes feel free to tell me and I will fix it right away. Please comment with your thoughts on the story. Bye


End file.
